cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler, also known as the Fuhrer (leader), was a German politician who was the Chancellor and leader of Germany from 1925 to 1945, as well as head of the ruling Nazi Party, turning the country into Nazi Germany during his reign. As leader of Germany, he turned the country into a a very powerful and aggressive nation, being incredibly militarized and industrialized. The core tenets of his policies was enforcing the ideology of the Nazis, which championed the belief that ethnic Germans, whom were referred to as Aryans, were superior to others, especially those in Europe, and that Germany should grow so ethnic Germans could gain strength and thrive. Hitler ruled Germany as a one party dictatorship that held totalitarian power and enforced views promoting Pan-Germanism, anti-semitism and anti-communism, as per the rules of Nazi ideology. As a result, Hitler was extremely instrumental in causing World War II to happen, the most destructive conflict in human history. As well as this, he also orchestrated the Nazis' genocide of 6 million European Jews and 20 million Russians. Hitler continued to lead Germany until the end of World War II, when he committed suicide during the final Battle of Berlin in 1945. Biography Adolf Hitler was born on April 20, 1889 in Austria to a half Jewish family. His poor relationship with his Jewish father would help fuel the fervent antisemitism he espoused in later life. Hitler was a very nationalistic German, despite being born in Austria, and when World War I erupted, Hitler served in the Imperial German Army as a runner, performing a number of dangerous missions in the middle of trench warfare. After the war ended, and Germany was made to pay rather harsh reparations, Hitler came to deeply despise the Allied powers of the Great War, seeing the Versailles treaty to be a form of blatant "victor's justice". He also proposed the idea that Germany had not lost the war, but had instead been betrayed by the "Jewish bureaucrats" that controlled Germany. As Germany fell into greater disarray with the ineffective Wiemar government, Hitler began to set forth a path for himself to take power, though he wanted to do so legally. Shortly after the war was over, Hitler became leader of the Nazi party and enhanced his views onto Nazi ideology, making his words the words of Nazism itself. In 1921, in a large riot and shootout, Hitler and his followers clashed with police and Reichswehr soldiers in an attempt to overthrow the government, only for Hitler to be imprisoned as a result. While in prison, Hitler defined his views fully in a book titled Mein Kampf. Once being released from prison, Hitler began his campaign to take control of the government. Through sheer persuasiveness and manipulations, a populist approach with a staunch promise to fix Germany's problems, as well has his men intimidating and bullying political opponents, Hitler soon became chancellor of Germany in 1925. However, very shortly after becoming chancellor, to consolidate his power, Hitler set fire to the Reichstag parliament building and blamed the fire on a Communist Dutchman. After this, the incident was used as an excuse for Hitler to centralize and increase his power, becoming a total dictator. He also eliminated dissenting members of the Nazi Party as well as committing pogroms against locals Jews, ravaging Synagogues and Jewish shops and homes, and beating and killing Jews in the streets. Hitler enacted policies that greatly strengthened Germany, turning the country into an extremely powerful military and industrial powerhouse, creating a very strong economy with heavy industry and greatly improved standard of living, while also creating one of the world's strongest military, known as the Wehrmacht, while his own paramilitary forces were formed in a just as powerful army known as the Schutzstaffel. Hitler also enforced the Nuremberg Laws, which placed fierce restrictions and discriminatory laws against Jews and most other non-Aryans. However, some groups, like Japanese and Chinese people, were given the status of 'Honorary Aryans' and they enjoyed far more privileges and rights than others, as Hitler believed them to be similar enough to Aryans to do so. The distinction of Honorary Aryan was viewed by the Japanese themselves with great pride, and moreover, as a corroboration of their own belief that they were superior to other Asians. In 1934, Hitler's Germany created a strong alliance with Japan, which caused Germany's very strong alliance with China to become fractured. In 1936, Hitler had forces invade and seize Austria and Czechoslovakia. A month after the brutal Japanese invasion of China in July of 1937, Hitler had Germany invade France, seizing the country in two months, then went on to seize the rest of Western, Northern and Southern Europe in a lightning campaign. Hitler then had Germany declare war on Great Britain, and his Luftwaffe launched fierce attacks on Britain, while in early 1938, Hitler sent German forces to invade North Africa, with German troops seizing most of North Africa and fighting off British and French forces, but his troops were halted in the Middle East. Believing his Western enemies to be destroyed, in early 1939, Hitler invaded Poland and his troops also seized Eastern and Southern Europe. In mid 1939, Hitler then began his ultimate path to conquest by invading the Soviet Union, with Hitler and his Nazis embarking on a genocidal campaign as they reached Moscow. Though Hitler's vast German empire encompassed most of Europe and North Africa, Hitler's forces were stalled as they kept fighting in the Middle East. On December 7, 1939, Japan attacked the United States Naval base of Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, and Hitler joined in by declaring war on America. In early 1940, Hitler sent German forces to help Japan invade India to crush British colonial power, while he still battled them in the Middle East and North Africa. However, the war began to turn against Hitler's favor, for the failures to seize Moscow and Stalingrad lead to a Soviet counterattack. German forces kept fighting fiercely to hold onto their possessions in North Africa, the Middle East and India, but ultimately, by late 1943, they were driven out. However, many German troops remained in North Africa to resist the British until the end of the war. Eventually, Hitler's invasion of Russia turned out to be a failure, and the Russians began making their push towards Germany itself. The Western Allies of America and Britain also seized Italy in early 1944, though some German resistance remained, and then they landed in France, liberating the country. Though Hitler's forces fought hard, the Russians, Americans, British and French converged on Germany. While the Americans and British were fighting in France and Italy, in late 1944, Russian forces invaded Germany itself, pushing on towards Berlin. This would ultimately lead to the Battle of Berlin between the Nazis and the Soviets, which would lead the city devastated. Recognizing that his regime had fallen, with his wife of 16 years, Eva Braun at his side, Hitler killed himself on September 2, 1945. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Halo Category:Cimil's History